Hold Me Tight
by bSugarb
Summary: Grandes acontecimentos mudam sentimentos, mudam o tempo, as pessoas... tudo. A Batalha de Hogwarts não abriria exceção.


**You / Você**

_**You don't want me, no / Você não me quer, não**_

_**You don't need me / Você não precisa de mim**_

Seis meses. Faz seis meses que ocorreu a Batalha de Hogwarts ou a Grande Batalha Final, como preferirem. Voldemort finalmente conseguiu seu grande confronto com Harry Estrela Potter, coisa que ele almejava a mais de dez anos.

E ainda sim perdera.

Ser o bruxo mais poderoso não o ajudara muito no final das contas. Lord Voldemort acabou passando de sombriamente incrível para um enorme fracassado, juntamente com aqueles "seguidores" patéticos que apenas o acompanhavam por medo.

Ela tentou ajudar. Ela tentou entregar Harry Potter denunciando-o escondido covardemente no castelo. Mas aqueles trasgos das outras casas o protegeram e ainda por cima tiveram a audácia de apontar aquelas varinhas de traidores do sangue em sua direção.

Depois disso ainda fora arrastada para fora do Grande Salão e passou alguns bons minutos ouvindo um sermão inútil.

Como a batalha atrapalhou o final do ano letivo, o novo diretor da Escola decretou que todos os alunos, do primeiro ao sétimo ano, voltariam aos estudos.

Os mais novos retomariam os últimos conteúdos dados. Já aqueles que estavam no ultimo ano fariam revisões das matérias específicas para os N.I. e logo depois prestariam tal exame.

Pelo que saiu no Profeta Diário, Hogwarts foi totalmente recuperada nesses seis meses, contando com grandes ajudas e bons bruxos.

Ainda sim, isso tudo não importava muito.

Daqui a pouco tempo ela se veria livre daquela escola e daquelas pessoas de segunda e então poderia seguir sua carreira no Ministério, como seus pais.

Entretanto, havia algo com o qual Pansy Parkinson realmente se preocupava e esse algo atendia pelo nome de Draco Malfoy.

Eles sempre se deram bem e estavam a ponto de finalmente selar o que qualquer um poderia dizer de longe, quando o mundo começou a desmoronar.

Lucius Malfoy entregou seu próprio filho para a escuridão e periculosidade característica do mundo daqueles que atendiam aos pedidos do, na época, grande e maligno Lord Voldemort, marcando não só o braço do louro com uma estúpida tatuagem, mas também a vida de todos que estavam em torno do menino.

Com isso, um frio manto envolveu aquilo que um dia muitos, e inclusive ela (às vezes) chamaram de amor.

Às vezes sim, por que Pansy não era boba e estava muito longe disso. Ela sabia que sempre funcionara como um grande consolo para Malfoy. Como uma fonte de carinho e atenção que ele mesmo não era capaz de dar. E não entenda mal. Pansy Parkinson não reclamava, pelo contrário. Draco também parecia aproveitar muito bem, quando o convinha.

O fato é que desde então isso não acontecia mais e era tudo culpa daquela maldita tatuagem. Aquela caveira cuja boca soltava uma cobra havia mudado Malfoy, o tornando mais frio e distante que antes.

O louro não deitava mais em seu colo esperando que a menina começasse a brincar com seu cabelo e sua pele, como fazia muitas vezes nas viagens pelo Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele não queria mais que ela o esquentasse com um abraço em frente à lareira, enquanto eles zoavam os sonserinos primeiranistas que tinham uma cara muito boa de assustados para não aproveitar. O rapaz muito menos pedia por beijos. Estes eram sempre quentes de certa forma, mas com uma carga de sentimentos tão inexistente que eles acabavam por sendo errados e frios. Isso fez com que a menina gastasse algum tempo se convencendo de que ela era o problema e toda vez que tinha oportunidade, executava falhas tentativas de substituir a frustração e tristeza que a assombravam e de fazer daqueles beijos algo suficiente.

Isso não acontecia mais. Simplesmente por que agora Draco Malfoy não precisava.

_**Like I want you, oh / Como eu te quero, oh**_

_**Like I need you / Como eu preciso de você**_

E apesar disso, desse jeito do menino de só pedir e quase nada dar em troca, apesar desses toques pouco aconchegantes e de saber que o rapaz os dava apenas quando queria, Pansy os desejava mais que tudo.

Pansy queria sentir a mão do menino vagar por sua pele e que ele encostasse aqueles lábios sem muita vida nos seus. Ela necessitava desses simples encontros de suas peles que eram superficiais, mas que de alguma forma faziam seu sangue correr mais rápido pelas suas veias e seu coração gritar em desejo. Logo, ela aproveitava das mais diversas situações para que os conseguissem.

Isso é vergonhoso, na verdade.

Pansy poderia ter qualquer um. Alunos tanto da Sonserina quanto das outras casas haviam ido atrás dela e se achavam dignos de receber sua atenção. E alguns realmente eram. Só que a menina escolheu ficar com aquele que não fazia muita questão disso, aquele que nem ao menos parecia saber que um sentimento poderoso chamado "amor" existia. O que ela ganhou? Dor.

O vazio que sentia quando eles estavam juntos era nada comparado a dor que lhe atingia na simples perspectiva do afastamento dos dois.

Pansy Parkinson amava Draco Malfoy.

_**And I want you in my life/ E eu quero você na minha vida**_

_**And I need you in my life/ E eu preciso de você na minha vida**_

Seis meses. Faz seis meses que ela sequer falava com Draco Malfoy. As únicas notícias que ela tinha, aquelas que saiam no jornal, lhe contavam que o pai do rapaz voltara para Azkaban. Ao contrário de sua mãe, que apesar de ter ajudado Voldemort tinha sido poupada da cadeia graças ao "bondoso" Potter. Ela e o filho agora tentavam reconstruir suas vidas na Mansão.

Pansy podia imaginar o quanto isso estava sendo difícil para Draco e ela desejava com todas as forças estar lá, segurando sua mão e lhe dizendo que as coisas iam se ajeitar eventualmente. Ainda sim não podia.

Aproximadamente um mês após o término da batalha, a menina enviou uma coruja contendo a seguinte carta:

_Querido Draco,_

_Espero que as coisas estejam bem por aí. Sinto muito pelo seu pai, mas que bom que sua mãe está ao seu lado... que é como eu gostaria de estar. Sinto falta de nós dois juntos._

_Creio que tenha recebido a notícia que deveremos voltar a Hogwarts daqui a um tempo para revisão de matérias e execução do N.I.. Você sabe que compartilhamos da opinião de que aquela Escola é fraca, mas devo dizer que estou feliz. Isso porque logo estaremos juntos novamente. _

_Espero que esteja ansioso por isso como eu estou._

_Como mencionei anteriormente gostaria muito de estar aí contigo e sei que você precisa de alguém. Logo, me dê o sinal para que eu possa te visitar. _

_Se preferir, posso passar um tempo por aí. Realmente não me importo e sei que nem meus pais e sua mãe se importariam. Eles realmente gostarão da idéia na verdade e sinceramente espero que você também._

_Aguardo ansiosamente sua resposta._

_Saudades imensas,_

_Pansy._

Dois dias depois, a menina recebeu a resposta:

_Não preciso de você e nem de ninguém._

_Draco._

A menina amassou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, porém logo se arrependeu.

Ela o releu algumas vezes, na tentativa de perceber que aquilo era um erro, que na verdade ele estava apenas brincando com ela. Brincadeira de mau gosto, diga-se de passagem.

O frio e distante Malfoy que sempre existira parecia ter dominado a parte "boa" do menino, aquela que a fazia ter esperanças sobre seu futuro ao lado de Draco.

Pansy leu a carta mais uma vez.

"_Não preciso de você..."._ Certamente. Entretanto a recíproca soava absurda e irreal.

Seja lá o que ele estava pensando quando escreveu aquela carta, ela não aceitaria. Controlando o impulso de ir diretamente a sua casa, Pansy escreveu para sua grande aliada.

Ela e Narcisa Malfoy se davam muito bem e a mulher até mesmo a chamava de filha algumas vezes. A bruxa lembra até hoje da matriarca lhe dizendo:

-Estamos em tempos difíceis, querida. O mundo está se perdendo nessa baboseira de aceitação de sangues-ruins. Daqui a pouco estarão convencidos que o melhor caminho é deixar que trouxas freqüentem Hogwarts.

-Isso definitivamente é um absurdo! –a menina respondeu.

-Certamente, certamente. E é por isso que eu sei que não poderia escolher melhor companheira para meu filho – a mulher dizia ternamente enquanto os olhos de Pansy brilhavam e a menina segurava algumas lágrimas. –Sei que você estará lá para trazer meu filho de volta toda vez que ele se perder.

-Você pode ter certeza. –Pansy disse com um enorme sorriso que também apareceu no rosto de Narcisa.

-Eu tenho.

Como esperava, a menina recebeu a resposta no dia seguinte ao envio da carta:

_Minha querida Pansy,_

_Claramente iremos adorar sua visita. Pessoalmente, acho que deveria sim ficar aqui por um tempo. Meu filho tem andado estranho. Pouco come, pouco dorme e um dia desses, eu posso te jurar que vi em cima da cabeceira da cama de seu quarto uma carta da sangue-ruim Granger._

_Provavelmente me enganei, porque isso seria realmente errado e uma grande traição._

_Precisamos de você aqui. Venha rápido._

_De sua futura sogra,_

_Narcisa._

Pansy quase não pode se conter de felicidade ao terminar de ler e na mesma hora, correu para seu quarto e começou a arrumar suas malas. Ela partiria no dia seguinte.

_**You can't see me, no / Você não pode me ver, não**_

_**Like I see you/ Como eu te vejo**_

Após se despedir de seus pais, a moça desaparatou e logo estava na frente do grande portão de ferro da Mansão dos Malfoy. Quando o mesmo abriu, ela seguiu ansiosamente pelo caminho até fachada da casa. Mil borboletas pareciam voar em seu estômago e seu coração batia aceleradamente. Estava tão perto de ver Draco! Depois de longos seis meses afastados ela finalmente encontraria aqueles olhos acinzentados novamente.

Sua mente se encheu de planos quanto àquela visita e apenas pensar que eles seriam realizados fez um grande sorriso brincar no rosto da menina, que finalmente chegara à porta.

-Quanta felicidade! –disse uma voz que Pansy adorava ouvir. –Creio que estamos do mesmo jeito!

-Oh Narcisa! Que saudades! –a menina disse e as duas se abraçaram.

-Também minha filha! Entre, entre! –disse a mulher. –E vejo que aceitou minha sugestão de ficar aqui um tempo. –Narcisa olhou para a mala logo atrás da menina.

-Sim, sim. Ficarei até perto da data de partida para Hogwarts.

-Excelente! –a mulher sorria ternamente. –Você e Draco poderiam ir para lá juntos, o que acha?

-Perfeito! –a menina respondeu sorrindo.

As duas seguiram direto para a sala de visitas e após conversarem bastante, Narcisa falou:

-Pansy, uma das coisas que quero que você tome conta pra mim é essa carta sobre a qual lhe falei.

-A da sangue-ruim.

-Isso mesmo. Até estou agradecida a Potter por ele ter feito o que fez, porém não mudará minha opinião sobre essazinha. Mas tome cuidado, pois Draco fica bem arisco quando isso é mencionado.

A menina assentiu com a cabeça, de repente insegura.

-Mas não há muito com o que se preocupar. Vocês sempre se deram bem.

-É. –Pansy disse tristemente lembrando-se que isso estava um pouco distante da realidade.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Pansy perguntou cuidadosamente:

-E como estão as coisas com o Sr. Malfoy?

Narcisa suspirou pesadamente.

-Estão... caminhando... na medida do possível. Ele ainda não foi a julgamento mais a chances de eles escapar são mínimas.

-Sinto muito.

-Eu também querida. Ele pode ter feito muitas coisas ruins... mas eu... eu sinto tanta falta dele... Ele está distante a tanto tempo... –Narcisa disse com seus olhos cheios d'água e Pansy quis dizer que sabia exatamente como ela se sentia, porém preferiu ficar quieta.

Liberando uma respiração que ela parecia estar prendendo há um tempo a mulher continuou:

-Bom não há muito que passamos fazer certo? A única coisa que me inquieta é que Draco está se recusando a visitar o pai.

-Como assim?

-Ele fica dizendo que o pai o colocou nisso... –Pansy lembrou-se imediatamente da marca de Voldemort que estava pintada no antebraço de Draco.

Narcisa continuou: -... E ele está certo, de certa forma... mas Lucius só estava tentando nos proteger.

_Os jogando direto na boca do basilisco_... – a menina pensou amargamente.

A mulher se levantou do sofá onde estivera sentada e disse com um pequeno sorriso:

-Bom, se você não se importa, tenho que dar algumas ordens aos elfos para que o almoço seja preparado.

-Tudo bem. –a menina sorriu de volta.

-Se você quizer pode subir... acho que Draco já se levantou.

-Irei então. E Narcisa... –a menina chamou quando a mulher já deixava o cômodo. –Obrigada. Realmente.

-Eu é que agradeço Pansy. Como eu te disse na carta, precisamos de você aqui. Pra nos dar um pouco de luz.

Ainda sorrindo largamente a menina começou a se dirigir para o andar de cima.

Ao parar em frente a porta do quarto do louro e levar uma de suas mãos à maçaneta, Pansy percebeu que sua mão tremia um pouco e a menina se sentia totalmente elétrica e ansiosa, exatamente como se sentiu alguns anos atrás, pouco antes de se encontrar com Draco e irem para o Baile de Inverno. Música, zoação, diversão... a primeira vez que seus lábios se encontraram. Uma noite maravilhosa para ela, mais uma noite para ele.

Pansy chacoalhou a cabeça com o intuito de afastar a lembrança e abriu a porta vagarosamente.

_**I can't have you, no / Eu não posso te ter, não**_

_**Like you have me / Como você me tem**_

Não havia ninguém. A menina sentiu a sua ansiedade aumentar.

Será que ele descobrira que ela viria e foi para algum outro lugar? Pelo que ele respondeu à sua carta, isso não seria uma situação impossível.

Ela entrou no quarto mesmo assim. O quarto era tão luxuoso quanto o resto da casa. Ainda sim, o cômodo mudara desde sua última visita um tempo atrás. A parede de cor pálida era enfeitada com uns dois quadros acompanhados de pôsteres da Sonserina, contendo seu símbolo, e também de algumas bandas bruxas. Porém, excetuando os dois quadros todo o resto havia sido retirado.

Os olhos de Pansy passearam pelo resto do lugar, notando que os móveis, como sempre, estavam impecavelmente limpos e em cima da cama havia travesseiros e um edredom que eram tão brancos como se poderia existir.

Arriscando mais alguns passos, a menina chegou à cabeceira da cama. Aquela que Narcisa mencionara que parecia ter visto uma carta da sangue-ruim.

Se essa carta existia mesmo, Draco a escondera, pois não havia nada além do abajur em cima do móvel.

Seus olhos bateram nas quatro gavetinhas logo abaixo da base onde o abajur estava.

_A carta poderia muito bem estar aqui_ – pensou a menina.

Mas será que era seguro? Apesar de sua desconfiança, não podia afirmar cem por cento que Draco não estava ali. Até porque segundo a mãe do menino ele estava.

E se ela fosse pega? O que ela falaria?

Após alguns segundos pensando, absolutamente nada convincente veio em sua cabeça e quando ela voltou sua atenção ao ambiente onde se encontrava percebeu com certa surpresa que sua mão já segurava no puxador da pequena gaveta. Apenas um movimento, simples e rápido, então a gaveta estaria aberta e ela poderia verificar o que estava contido ali dentro. Simples e rápido. Ninguém a descobriria se fosse desse jeito. E se alguém descobrisse? Bom, ninguém tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Ela percebeu que segurava a respiração, então a soltou, verificou o quarto mais uma vez, e encarou novamente a mesa cabeceira.

-Pansy? –uma voz fria apareceu fazendo com que a menina pulasse de susto.

-Draco! Merlin! Você quase me matou. –Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao se virar para o menino e o coração se possível acelerou mais ainda. Mas nada foi comparado ao que aconteceu quando a menina percebeu que Draco tinha apenas uma toalha amarrada no quadril, deixando exposto seu peito e abdomen definidos.

Ela abriu a boca pra continuar a falar, mas seus olhos exigiram toda a atenção que estava disponível varrendo minuciosamente cada pequena parte da pele do menino que provavelmente havia acabado de sair do banho, devido algumas gotículas de água que ainda se encontravam no corpo do rapaz e que estranhamente lhe aumentavam a vontade de tocá-lo.

Esse era um grau de intimidade no qual eles não haviam chegado, mesmo que muitas tentativas tivessem sido feitas e isso levava seu rosto a ficar estupidamente quente e vermelho.

Praticamente no automático, Pansy olhou para a região do antebraço esquerdo do louro só pra tristemente perceber que a marca de Voldemort continuava ali. A marca do início de seu inferno pessoal.

-Quem deixou você entrar aqui? –a voz de Draco a acordou.

-Er... hum... sua mãe.

-Mesmo? E ninguém nunca lhe disse que se deve bater antes? –o garoto disse rudemente, ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

-Bom ver você também Draco. –a menina disse finalmente virando-se de costas, esperando o menino se vestir.

-Eu te disse que não precisava de ninguém, muito menos de você.

O "muito menos de você" bateu fortemente em seu estômago e uma sensação nauseante apareceu.

-Sempre gentil. –a menina disse e cruzou os braços.

-O que você faz aqui afinal? –Draco se colocou na frente de Pansy, desta vez vestido.

Como a pouco aconteceu, a menina abriu a boca pra falar, mas nenhum som foi produzido. Entretanto desta vez o motivo foi diferente.

Ela não pensava que seis meses poderiam mudar tanto uma pessoa. Draco continuava praticamente igual fisicamente, com sua pele e cabelos pálidos, mas a sua fisionomia parecia de certa forma mais pesada, como se na verdade ele tivesse acabado de sair da Batalha de Hogwarts. Era como se lá ela pudesse achar dor e... arrependimento.

Outra coisa diferente era sua voz. Como pensara anteriormente, parecia que a parte do Malfoy frio e distante havia assumido o lugar e era exatamente isso o que sua voz mostrava. O Draco Malfoy da noite do Baile de Inverno havia sido perdido em algum lugar.

-Eu passei pra ver como você está. –Pansy falou.

-Estou bem. Pode ir agora. –Draco andou até a porta, a abriu e apontou para a morena que continuou onde estava.

Lutando para não encarar o chão, Pansy caminhou até estarem separados apenas por alguns centímetros. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos e dando permissão de invasão a um desejo que segurava há algum tempo, Pansy o beijou.

O beijo não se aprofundou e sua duração sequer bateu os cinco segundos já que Draco segurou a menina pelos ombros e a empurrou pra trás.

-O que houve? –Pansy perguntou com mágoa escapando pela sua voz.

Draco bufou e riu um pouco.

-Você só pode estar brincando.

-Eu pareço estar brincando? –a menina disse de repente irritada.

-Me deixa em paz, Pansy – o garoto suspirou pesadamente.

-Hey, eu tenho o direito de saber o que aconteceu! Por tudo que nós dois temos!

-Sério? E você pode me dizer o que é? Porque eu não vejo nada.

A menina o encarou incrédula e um bolo cresceu em sua garganta.

-O que? Você é surda agora?

-Não... eu... quero dizer... eu... hum. – Pansy respirou fundo. Ninguém nunca havia deixado-a tão insegura como agora. –Eu pensei que...

-Pois você pensou errado! – a voz do rapaz subira de tom um pouco.

-Que engraçado isso! –a irritação de antes voltou pior. –Verdadeiramente engraçado! Não parecia com "nada" quando você vinha choramingar ou reclamar comigo quando algo saía errado. Ninguém nunca te ouvia, e eu estava sempre lá ao seu dispor! O que visivelmente foi um erro. –apesar de sempre saber que essa é a verdade, jogá-las ao ar a pegou fora de guarda e alguns segundos de silêncio caíram. E quem o quebrou foi Draco.

-Ainda bem que você sabe.

-Seu trasgo! –a menina praticamente gritou. Seu sangue agora borbulhava em seu sistema e ela ficaria agradavelmente satisfeita em deixar no rosto do menino a marca de sua mão. –Qual é o seu problema?

-Sabe o que me surpreende? –o menino soava anormalmente calmo e isso enfureceu ainda mais Pansy que agora andava de um lado para o outro. –Você ainda tem a coragem de perguntar isso.

-Porque eu não tenho a MENOR idéia do que você está falando!

-E o que você quer?

-Oh meu Merlin! –a menina passou as mãos nos cabelos a ponto de arrancá-los. –Eu quero que você me conte o que infernos está acontecendo! Eu... –a menina voltou a se aproximar do menino. –Eu quero que você me diga que está apenas brincando comigo, que... que você me abrace forte e me beije...

Draco rompeu em gargalhos, mas a menina continuou.

-Eu quero que você me toque como você nunca fez! –ela tentou encostar no louro, porém o mesmo a repeliu, ainda rindo. Mágoa e raiva saíram pela suas palavras- Como se eu não fosse digna disso! Você sabe muito bem que eu sou!

-Ora, não me mate de rir Pansy! Perdeu a cabeça? Você quer saber a verdade? Pois bem. Você foi conveniente! Apenas isso. –Draco disse o mais rude que pode, mas pareceu levemente surpreso por não ter consigo o efeito esperado em Pansy, que o encarava duramente.

-Você acha que eu não sei disso, seu idiota? Você pensa mesmo que eu sou tão burra assim? E presta atenção! MESMO ASSIM eu fiquei ao seu lado... você me tinha Draco! Você me tem! Pra sempre! E não tente me afastar, porque nada vai me convencer a te deixar.

_**And I want you in my life / E eu quero você na minha vida**_

_**And I need you in my life / E eu preciso de você na minha vida**_

-Você está doente, sua louca! –Draco falou ainda apresentando vestígios de risada em sua voz.

-É, estou mesmo! Sabe qual é o único remédio pra isso? Você, Draco! Você! –a menina se sentia perdendo o controle de si mesma e mais algumas vezes tentou tocá-lo sendo rapidamente e agressivamente afastada. Dá última vez, porém que ela tentou, suas mãos conseguiram segurar o braço do rapaz e ela podia sentir suas unhas forçando contra a pálida pele de Draco.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e disse:

-Eu preciso de você Draco! Eu realmente preciso.

O louro aproximou-se vagarosamente do rosto de Pansy, que erroneamente pensou que ele fosse beijá-la. Ao invés disso, ele pronunciou quatro palavras de uma maneira tão profunda e cortante que a bruxa tinha certeza de nunca as esqueceria.

-Eu. Não. Me. Importo.

O estômago da menina afundou.

-Pois deveria. - a menina disse depois de um tempo. –Você também precisa de mim.

Draco riu e antes que pudesse responder a menina falou:

-Quem vai ficar ao seu lado depois de tudo que aconteceu, hein? –Pansy fazia questão de mergulhar todas suas palavras em puro veneno. –Você não tem mais ninguém além de sua mãe e de mim, não desconsidere esse fato.

-Sai daqui. –Draco disse sombriamente, ambos ainda se encarando. –Não me faça repetir isso.

Pansy sorriu sem humor e se virou em direção à porta e não saiu até que olhasse para trás novamente e soltasse as palavras:

-Eu não vou a lugar algum.

-Tanto faz. –Malfoy disse rapidamente e fechou a porta na cara da menina, que a encarou por um curto tempo antes de ir para o quarto de hóspedes.

Draco podia estar certo e provavelmente ele está. Pansy Parkinson realmente não estava com cem por cento de sua saúde mental. Ainda sim isso não mudava os sentimentos que ela tinha por ele, que agora pra falar a verdade se encontravam divididos em muitas partes.

_**Love, love, love**_

Amor – era definitivamente o que ela sentia por Draco Malfoy. Discussões são normais em amizades, principalmente quando seu amigo é esse louro arrogante. Tudo voltaria ao normal, uma hora ou outra e a única coisa que Pansy precisava agora era paciência. Ainda sim...

Amor – uma droga de sentimento que apenas trouxe dor. Veio, deixou seu coração em pedaços e ainda insistia em ficar por ali. Uma verdadeira droga de sentimento! Que ainda sim ela adorava sentir.

Amor – sentimento que anda colado ao ódio. A menina perdera a conta de quantas vezes ouvira isso. E talvez não houvesse verdade maior.

Dopamina. Substância que acompanha o amor nos trazendo alegria. Substância também responsável pelo ódio.

Todas aquelas palavras ditas... Pansy sabia delas há muito tempo, mas ouvi-las passou longe de ser fácil e a medida que elas eram registradas em seu cérebro, uma quantidade de sentimentos negativos a invadiam tão depressa que ela poderia não ter conseguido lidar com eles, ela poderia ter virado uma doente psicótica, se isso já não tivesse acontecido.

Merlin, ela realmente estava perdendo a cabeça...

"_Assim como o amor, só odiamos aquilo que nos for muito importante." - _Pansy havia lido isso em algum lugar.

Ela chegara ali esperando tantas coisas e tivera uma grande droga de recepção que só deixou confusão em seu caminho. O que realmente acontecera com Draco nesses seis meses? O que havia feito ele se tornar... aquilo? Ele sempre fora distante e rude, mas ele nunca a tratava daquele jeito. Aquele comportamento era exclusivo aos pertencentes de outras casas senão a Sonserina ou então à alguns calouros desta.

Seria efeito daquela tatuagem? Provavelmente. A impressão que ela tinha é que através daquela marca Voldemort ainda existia, espalhando ódio e maldade em seu possuidor. Ele tinha que removê-la o quanto antes.

Mas de uma coisa ela pôde ter certeza:

Não importava quantas coisas influenciavam na relação dos dois, eles não viviam num inverno, afinal. Draco Malfoy era o inverno.

Cabelos louros quase brancos, pele branca... Pálido como a neve.

Distante, aproveitador, oportunista... frio como o inverno.

Isso é o que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência perceberia sem muito esforço. Mas não uma pessoa apaixonada. Ela veria tudo, com certeza, mas a sensação era logo a contrária. O que a bruxa sentia perto do rapaz era calor. O calor do amor em seu coração, calor da raiva em seu corpo, calor da vergonha em seu rosto... calor da frustração em seus planos, que na verdade haviam acabado de ser incendiados e a única coisa que lhe restava agora eram cinzas.

_**Love, love, love**_

Amor! Amor? Amor.

_**You can't feel me, no/ Você não pode me sentir, não**_

_**Like I feel you / Como eu te sinto**_

Pansy ficou em seu quarto até a hora do almoço, quando Narcisa foi chamá-la.

-Querida, vamos almoçar?

-Er... tudo bem. –a menina estava sentada na cama olhando para a parede logo em frente.

-Pansy, eu ouvi o que aconteceu... –a mulher começou a dizer e a menina, como se levasse um susto, girou a cabeça em sua direção. –Não foi muito difícil, você sabe... com vocês praticamente gritando e...

-Narcisa, eu sinto muito, eu...

-Não filha, não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei qual é o estado atual de Draco. –a mulher disse gentilmente. –Eu só acho que você precisa ir mais devagar. –Pansy fez menção de falar, mas a mulher logo continuou. –O que eu quero dizer é... não exija muito dele agora.

_Como se fosse possível que ela conseguisse tirar alguma coisa dele em qualquer outro dia._ –a menina pensou insatisfeita.

-Ok. –sussurrou.

-Muito bem. Agora vamos. –a mulher falou e estendeu a mão tão pálida quanto a do filho.

Uns dez minutos depois que Pansy sentou-se a mesa, Draco apareceu de cara emburrada e sem falar absolutamente nada, nem mesmo com a mãe, começou a comer. Intrigantemente, o menino escolhera o lugar logo em frente à Pansy. Poderia ela considerar isso um bom sinal?

-Então Pansy, me diga, quais os seus planos para depois de Hogwarts? Você ainda pretende trabalhar no Ministério? –Narcisa perguntou, preferindo ignorar o silêncio do filho.

-Sim. Meus pais já acertaram praticamente tudo. E, bom, eu realmente gosto dessa área.

-Oh, certamente. Mas se eu me recordo bem, há alguns anos atrás seu desejo era ser medibruxa, estou certa?

-Sim Narcisa, é que...

-Não seja boba mãe. Ela só falava isso para impressionar você e o papai. –Draco cortou Pansy que o encarou com a boca entreaberta.

Quando Narcisa falou, Pansy podia afirmar que a mulher estava com quase tanta raiva quanto ela mesmo.

-Ora Draco, que falta de educação. Deixe a menina acabar de falar.

O rapaz bufou incrédulo e voltou sua atenção para o prato.

-Fale minha filha.

-Filha? –o menino levantou a cabeça novamente. –Isso é uma piada?

-Draco Malfoy, que modos são esses? Deixe suas irritações estúpidas fora dessa mesa!

-Estúpidas? Eu não lembro de ter dado permissão para essa aí vir aqui! – o menino disse, dando um olhar de desdém para Pansy.

A menina não conseguia acreditar na atitude do garoto. Como havia pensado antes, ele falava dela como se Pansy não fosse nada, como se fosse alguma daqueles traidores de sangue que estudavam em Hogwarts.

-Eu a convidei, Draco. Pansy sempre será bem vida aqui. –Narcisa disse fortemente.

-Isso é palhaçada...

-Chega, Draco. –Narcisa o interrompeu.

-Mamãe! Interrompendo as pessoas? Que falta de educação! –zombou Draco.

-Eu disse chega! –a mulher adquiriu um som quase sombrio, que Pansy pensava que certamente não combinava com ela. Ainda sim, a menina ficou aliviada por Draco ter calado a boca.

Eles continuaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Entretanto a menina podia apostar quantos galeões fossem que a mente de Narcisa e Draco trabalhavam energeticamente. Assim como a dela.

Pansy Parkinson, ao contrário do que você deve estar imaginando, não ficou pensando muito no que acabara de acontecer. Seu foco estava sim em Malfoy, mas no simples fato de que ele estava sentado de frente para ela e que seus braços estavam a poucos centímetros de distância. Há alguns anos atrás, essa seria uma das situações que a menina aproveitaria para conseguir chegar até o menino. Apenas esticaria a mão mais um pouco, mas agora? Ela sentia que se fizesse isso o menino ia explodir. E não no sentido bom disso.

Ainda sim, ela queria arriscar. Ela olhou para o menino que estava bastante concentrado em seu prato e se sentindo um tanto quanto infantil moveu sua mão pra frente. Foi aí que ela percebeu que a largura da mesa não possibilitaria tal contato.

-Draco, você pode me passar o sal. – a menina perguntou inocentemente ignorando tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer.

_Objeto pequeno, toque obrigatório_. –ela pensou.

O menino olhou para ela como se tivesse ouvido o que acabara de pensar e riu um pouco, mas ao olhar pro lado encontrou o olhar de sua mãe que lhe enviava um aviso silencioso. Assim, Draco suspirou, pegou o sal e estendeu para Pansy.

Ela tentou, porém não pode se conter. Ela se inclinou pra frente, segurou a mão de Draco e o puxou em sua direção, segurando-o também pela gola da camisa que o mesmo vestia. Pansy chapou um beijo na boca do menino e ao contrário do que esperava, Malfoy não a repeliu. Afastando o pensamento que aquilo não fazia muito sentido ela continuou. Ele a beijava com o mesmo entusiasmo e aquela mesa se tornara uma grande porcaria de empecilho. O ar começava a faltar para ambos, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se preocupar com isso.

Pansy se sentia tão maravilhosamente bem. Ela finalmente conseguia parar de pensar que algo estava errado nos beijos que eles compartilhavam e apenas sentia e de um modo diferente ela estava agradavelmente perdendo a cabeça. Pansy deixou os lábios de Malfoy apenas para ir até a base do pescoço dele, arrastando sua boca delicadamente e depois sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Eu sabia que aquela história de raivinha sua era só uma brincadeira.

Draco nada disse e voltou a beijá-la urgentemente, eles se puxavam um para outro como se quisessem se tornar apenas um só e...

-Pansy, filha, está se sentindo bem? –Narcisa perguntou.

-Para de chamá-la de filha, mãe! –Draco disse zangado.

-Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

Tinha algo errado. Porque ela ouvia a voz de Draco discutindo com a mãe quando na verdade eles estavam se beijando? Ela podia senti-lo, podia sentir seus lábios distribuindo beijos pelo seu pescoço...

-Ah, pelo amor de Merlin mãe! Isso é ridículo!

-Você é que está se comportando ridiculamente! –Narcisa tentava falar mais alto que o filho. –Ela é uma visita, Draco!

-Sua visita, não minha! O que aconteceu com ela afinal? Pansy! –o menino quase gritou.

Pansy de repente sentiu uma forte chacoalhada e percebeu que fora Draco. Mas por que ele estava fazendo isso? Ela só queria continuar a beijá-lo.

-Pansy! –Draco chamou mais uma vez e tudo o que aconteceu depois foi uma sequência rápida demais.

Pansy ouviu um barulho seguido de uma sensação nada boa de ardência em um lado de sua face, Narcisa chamou o nome do filho quase que desesperadamente. Seus olhos piscaram rapidamente tentando entender a situação. Imediatamente a frente dela, Draco estava inclinado sobre a mesa, mas a menina continuava sentada com suas costas apoiada no nobre material da cadeira.

Finalmente ela entendeu... ele acabara de lhe dar um tapa na cara.

Quase tão rápida quanto essa conclusão, sua mão tocou o lugar onde Draco lhe esbofeteou e seus olhos encheram d'água.

-Draco Malfoy! O que você fez? Você está se comportando como bárbaro! –Narcisa falou e se levantou da mesa rapidamente indo na direção de Pansy que tinha uma solitária lágrima descendo pelo rosto.

-Fiz isso para ela acordar mãe! –Draco tentou se defender.

–Vá para o seu quarto! E não saia até eu mandar! Vamos ter uma conversinha. –a mulher se dirigiu ao filho que apenas riu.

-Já sou maior de idade se você não percebeu!

-Então aja como um!

Narcisa olhou para o rapaz cujo sorriso se fechou, porém o mesmo não saiu do lugar.

-Querida, você está bem? –A mãe de Draco encarava Pansy preocupada.

A bruxa fez que não com a cabeça e não conseguiu segurar mais as atrevidas lágrimas que agora corriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Ela foi da melhor sensação que já sentira para aquela que a jogou direto numa visga-do-diabo.

Ela estava furiosa. Sentia vontade de amaldiçoar Draco, de jogá-lo dentro do Lago Negro entregando-o aos sereianos. Ou talvez fosse melhor se o jogasse aos centauros.

Seu rosto ardia, assim como sua mão que queria atingir desesperadamente o rapaz e castigá-lo pelo que parecia ter sido uma das melhores fantasias que já tivera. Ele sempre conseguia estragar tudo!

-Vamos. –A voz de Narcisa atingiu seus ouvidos de novo, mas ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser atacar Draco que estava calmamente encarando-a como se a desafiasse.

Ela sentiu que a matriarca tentava levantá-la, entretanto ela não queria sair dali, não antes de falar algo para aquele idiota. Ainda sim, ouvir a voz da mulher fez a menina mudar o foco de seu sentimento e seu rosto ficou violentamente vermelho de vergonha. Pansy desejou desesperadamente um buraco para enterrar sua cabeça. Esse sentimento quase inédito deixou a menina ainda mais desnorteada. Ela fazia os outros passarem por uma situação embaraçosa e nunca ao contrário.

_**I can't steal you, no/ Eu não posso te roubar, não**_

_**Like you stole me/ Como você me roubou**_

Narcisa levou Pansy até seu quarto aquele dia e a menina disse que tinha sido apenas uma pequena indisposição. A mulher se desculpou pelo filho e nas duas semanas seguintes nada mais foi comentado.

A raiva que sentia de Draco e a vergonha que o mesmo a fizera passar na frente da Sra. Malfoy assombravam os pensamentos de Pansy, porém por incrível que pareça ela não podia dizer que não queria mais o garoto. Não, isso seria impossível... um sentimento tão forte como aquele que ela tinha por Draco não se acabava daquele jeito.

Outra coisa que rondava por sua mente era a carta que Narcisa havia comentado, a que ela acreditava ser de Hermione Granger. Isso seria possível? Ela tinha que descobrir. E se eles estivessem...

Namorando?

Não. A sangue-ruim gostava daquele ruivo traidor de sangue, todo mundo sabia disso. Definitivamente absurdo. Certo?

Pansy acordou naquele dia decidindo estender um pouco mais o tempo deitada. Ao olhar pela janela, a menina percebeu que o tempo do lado de fora estava nublado e úmido.

Ela tomou o café da manhã na companhia de Narcisa Malfoy e as duas discutiram sobre as notícias daquele dia do Profeta Diário. Um grupo de resistentes seguidores de Voldemort havia sido preso naquela madrugada.

Nos intervalos de suas falas, a bruxa dividia sua atenção com Narcisa e sua mente que se perguntava onde Draco estaria.

Ela ainda conseguia sentir o tapa que levara do louro, aquele que ele disse que dera na tentativa de fazê-la acordar. Ela sabia que o rapaz sequer fazia idéia do quanto aquilo havia machucado física e principalmente emocionalmente.

Entretanto sua memória sensorial lhe mandava lembranças mais fortes daquele beijo fantasioso. Ela havia se sentido tão acolhida, tão aquecida naqueles braços invernosos. Os lábios do menino haviam se moldado corretamente aos seus e não faziam a menina querer se afastar e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Eles tinham sede de toque, pedindo sempre por mais.

A pergunta do paradeiro do menino foi respondida assim que ela se levantou da mesa para escrever uma carta a seus pais.

O rosto do menino continuava o mesmo desde que ela havia chegado e ela não podia deixar de pensar que tinha a ver com a carta.

-Bom dia mãe. –a voz do menino afastou seus pensamentos. –Bom dia Pansy. –o menino disse meio debochado.

Narcisa deu um olhar de aviso ao filho, mas logo falou carinhosamente:

-Dormiu demais amor?

Pansy olhou boquiaberta para Narcisa e se espantou ao perceber que uma pequena quantidade de raiva e mágoa a atingiu. Parecia que a mamãe e o filhinho haviam feito as pazes e tudo estava certo. Para eles pelo menos.

A menina se retirou logo do cômodo e começou a andar em direção ao quarto em que estava, porém algo a fez parar no meio do caminho.

Essa era uma ótima oportunidade para a menina achar a droga da carta.

Sem que fosse notada, a menina andou com sorrateiros passos até o quarto do menino.

Sua atenção foi atraída por uma grande quantidade de pergaminhos que estavam em cima da cama de Draco. Ela mexeu em todos, mas nada estava escrito em nenhum. Pansy então se apressou a procurar o que devia antes que o louro resolvesse voltar.

De início, a menina abriu a armário de Malfoy e após uma rápida procura percebeu que os pergaminhos certos só podiam estar na mesinha de cabeceira que ela havia tentado abrir assim que chegara ali.

Estava quase desistindo quando abriu a última das quatro gavetinhas.

Lá estava.

Porém não era apenas uma carta. Eram seis ali dentro, todas em seus respectivos envelopes.

Pansy as coletou e uma dúvida surgiu: ela deveria ler ali mesmo com o risco de ser descoberta pelo menino ou levar as cartas, ler em seu quarto... e ser descoberta eventualmente?

Hesitação a atingiu violentamente. Ela já podia sentir a raiva de Draco caso ele descobrisse o que ela fizera.

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, passos vinham se aproximando. Sem muito tempo para pensar ela colocou as cartas em baixo de suas vestes e fechou a gavetinha rapidamente. Estava praticamente na porta quando Draco apareceu.

-O que você faz aqui? –a voz do rapaz tinha o mesmo tom rude que recebera na mesa de café da manhã.

-Eu...

_Pensa Pansy! Pensa sua inútil!_ –sua cabeça gritava desesperada.

-Então? –ele perguntou passando por ela e verificando rápida e disfarçadamente os pergaminhos em sua cama.

-Eu queria conversar... –ela disse finalmente. -... sobre o que aconteceu aquele dia.

Na verdade ela não queria conversar. Ela queria gritar, atirá-lo pela janela, azará-lo... tudo menos conversar.

-Pansy, você sabe que eu fiz aquilo pra te ajudar com o que sei lá que você estava tendo. –ele disse claramente resistindo para não rir.

-Porque você age como se eu não te conhecesse? –a menina disse desafiadoramente. –Sete anos Draco! Eu não te conheci ontem.

-Você não me conhece. –o menino contradisse. –Aliás, você conheceu o velho Draco. O que está aqui... –o menino fez que "não" com o dedo indicador.

-Sabia que isso soa como déficit mental?

Draco deu de ombros.

Novo Draco. Será que era o mesmo que ela havia pintado em sua mente? E a resposta é...

-Preciso que você saia do meu quarto. –ele disse sem dar qualquer atenção adicional à menina.

Pansy mordeu seu lábio de raiva e seu coração sangrou mais um pouco.

-Por que... por que você não me disse tudo isso antes? Me pouparia de tanta coisa, Draco! Você não faz idéia do quanto eu desperdicei... Eu poderia ter tido um relacionamento saudável ao invés... disso.

Draco a olhou parecendo levemente surpreso.

-Isso –o menino apontou dele para ela. – Nunca foi um relacionamento, Pansy. Você mesma me disse quando chegou aqui que já sabia. –Draco disse como se apontasse algo óbvio.

-Eu sei, mas... acho que eu esperava que fosse só uma impressão...

As palavras de Malfoy saíram secas:

-Não foi.

-É, não foi. - A menina deu um sorriso sem humor.

-E você não se arrepende? –sua voz saía quase inaudívelmente.

-Do que exatamente?

-De ter me roubado... –Draco a olhou de cenho franzido. -... quero dizer... tudo o que eu renunciei... todo esse tempo que eu não posso recuperar... você não se arrepende de ter tirado isso de mim?

O menino a encarou por curtos segundos antes de dar de ombros e dizer:

-Não.

Pansy bufou e deu uma risada nervosa.

-Você quebrou meu coração Draco. E você continua fazendo mais e mais.

O menino lhe deu uma expressão fácil de "não posso fazer nada".

-Você quer POR FAVOR parar de fingir que não se importa?

-Sinto te dizer querida Pansy, mas eu não estou fingindo. – o menino disse com deboche. –Não mais.

Uma luz de brilho forte moradora do coração de Pansy, que se tornou fracamente acessa desde a primeira vez que eles se encontraram depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, voltou quase com potência total. Quase.

O que isso significava afinal?

Não demorou muito mais e sua resposta veio com a potência de fazer a tal luz finalmente encontrar escuridão.

-Eu me importava. Afinal, como você disse, se você não estivesse lá quem iria me ouvir?

Pansy apenas o encarou silenciosamente. Pelo menos externamente, pois dentro dela uma explosão acontecia. Como ele podia dizer aquilo tudo tão... calmo? Talvez fosse isso que a tivesse enfurecendo agora. Ela preferia que ele estivesse gritando, mostrando alguma coisa, porém era justo o oposto. Não havia nada ali. Como o próprio disse, não mais. Não para ela.

Tudo isso a machucava tanto... E mais ainda saber que todas essas palavras cortantes a faziam sangrar sim, mas não tinham nenhum efeito sobre o que ela sentia por ele.

Estúpida. Toda essa situação, ela mesma, a dor... Esta tão profunda que tomava sua respiração. _Crucio_.

_**And I want you in my life/ E eu quero você na minha vida**_

_**And I need you in my life / E eu necessito de você em minha vida**_

-E essa tatuagem? –Pansy respirou fundo e perguntou lançando um olhar enjoado para a mesma.

-O que tem ela?

-Você não vai removê-la? –a menina esperava que seu desespero não tivesse aparecido em seu tom de voz.

-Isso não é da sua conta.

-Você não vê que ela te faz mal?

Draco olhou para ela de cenho franzido considerando mentalmente o fato de que havia algo muito errado com a bruxa.

_Como ele não percebe isso? _–a menina pensou

A textura dos envelopes incomodou a pele de Pansy, a lembrando que elas continuavam ali. Então a menina suspirou pesadamente e saiu do quarto de Draco sem dizer mais nada, indo diretamente para o "seu".

Lá chegando, Pansy finalmente tirou as cartas de dentro das vestes e as jogou em cima da cama.

A menina admirou os envelopes por um tempo e a mesma hesitação de antes apareceu somada a um sentimento de culpa. Isso era errado...

Mas desde quando ela se importava com isso?

Deixando todas as preocupações para depois, ela pegou o primeiro envelope e sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso ao ver de quem era. Hermione Granger.

Vagarosamente ela puxou a carta e começou a lê-la.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Devo dizer primeiramente que ainda estou surpresa por receber uma carta sua. _

_Depois de tudo o que aconteceu nestes sete anos de convivência confesso que tive a sensação de que se abrisse aquela carta eu iria ser enfeitiçada ou algo assim. _

_Não que eu não tivesse meus motivos para pensar isso, porém acho que no final das contas, depois de Voldemort e tudo o que ele fez, ficamos todos um pouco paranóicos._

_Estou tão feliz que tudo acabou. Finalmente me sinto em paz, sabe? Mesmo com esses grupos de resistência surgindo... bom, penso que tudo será resolvido mais facilmente._

_Espero que o que você me disse na carta não seja apenas um plano seu, mas pelo que parece você realmente mudou. Mostrei a carta para Harry e Rony, não me odeie. Acredito que te fará se sentir melhor ao saber que eles gostaram do que leram._

_Agradeço suas desculpas por tudo o que você fez conosco. Fomos crianças estúpidas, não? Digo nós, pois afinal todos cometemos erros... alguns mais que outros, mas o ponto é que não há razão para você se culpar pelo resto da sua vida. Tudo está bem agora e acredito que assim ficará por muito tempo._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Hermione Granger_.

Pansy olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho, enojada. Como Draco poderia ter descido tanto de nível? Se rebaixar a ponto de pedir desculpa? Inacreditável.

A menina partiu para a próxima carta e foi pega se surpresa ao se deparar com uma caligrafia diferente.

_Caro Draco,_

_Ouvi as notícias de que seu pai foi preso e realmente sinto muito. Você ainda deve alimentar muita raiva dele, porém no fundo sei que está sofrendo._

_As coisas estão meio agitadas aqui por enquanto. Só dando tempo ao tempo, não é mesmo?_

_Estava lembrando da noite em que tudo acabou, digo, do final da Batalha de Hogwarts e daquele tempo que ficamos apenas olhando o céu. Hogwarts destruída, corpos de culpados e inocentes por todo lugar e ainda sim aquele parecia o único lugar onde deveríamos estar... _

_Você estava tão mal que eu não sabia o que fazer. E então... lembra o que você me disse? Que eu era a sua paz._

_Dê um abraço na Sra. Malfoy por mim e se precisar saiba que estou aqui. É só me escrever._

_Até mais,_

_Astoria Greengrass._

Por um triz ela não amassou o pergaminho.

Astoria Greengrass. A irmã de Dafne Greengrass, uma de suas melhores amigas. Ela nunca havia se dado muito bem com Astoria, entretanto. A pirralha era irritante e Pansy sabia muito bem que ela sempre fora caidinha por Malfoy. Idiota.

"_...lembra o que você me disse? Que eu era a sua paz."_

Ela sofria de alucinações ou o que? Como se Draco dissesse isso para alguém.

Ela pegou o próximo envelope, também de Astoria.

_Querido Draco,_

_Que bom que finalmente me escreveu. Estive preocupada com sua falta de notícias, mas está tudo bem._

_Estou ainda mais feliz com o convite que me fez. Quero dizer que aceito e que espero ansiosamente por semana que vem._

_Até logo,_

_Astoria Greengrass._

Pelo amor de Merlin! A criança nem sabia escrever um carta. E "_Querido Draco"_? Faça-me o favor...

Pansy bufou e soltou uma risada seca que logo sumiu ao ver que a outra carta também pertencia à irmã de Dafne.

_Querido Draco,_

_Também posso dizer que ontem foi um dos melhores dias que eu já tive. Foi muito bom ter alguém pra conversar e eu até consegui arrancar alguns sorrisos e risadas suas._

_Acho que sua mãe também aproveitou bastante, não?_

_Concordo plenamente com uma repetição de ontem, então me avise quando puder que checo minha disponibilidade. Brincadeira._

_Não se irrite com Pansy Parkinson. Sei o quanto ela pode ser difícil de lidar e extremamente irritante, porém ela pareceu verdadeiramente preocupada com você. Quanto à outra parte, eu entendo. Todos pensávamos que vocês iriam se casar afinal. Não se preocupe._

_Abraços,_

_Astoria._

Um urro de raiva ficou preso na garganta de Pansy. Quem a pirralha pensava que era para falar dela daquele jeito? Pelo que tudo indica, a irmã de Dafne funcionava como a tatuagem de Voldemort que Draco ainda sustentava em seu braço, virando o menino contra ela. Ela ia pagar por isso.

_Acho que sua mãe também aproveitou bastante, não?_

A alucinação de Astoria já havia ido longe demais. Narcisa não faria isso com ela, ela não seria capaz de traí-la daquele jeito.

_Draco,_

_Você não sabe o quão bem e feliz eu me sinto quando no início de suas cartas eu vejo escrito "Minha Paz" como saudação. _

_Desculpe não ter ficado muito ontem, mas a Dafne está me fazendo querer arrancar meus cabelos. Não é à toa que ela se dá bem com Parkinson._

_Nos vemos amanhã novamente?_

_Beijos,_

_Astoria._

Já sem paciência alguma pegou o último envelope.

_Draco, _

_Como eu posso me desculpar pelo sumiço?_ _O que está acontecendo sãos mesmos problemas de meus pais com Dafne, que continua agindo naquele jeitinho inapropriado dela..._

_Mas uma coisa que posso te garantir é que eu sinto mais saudades, ok?_

_Entro em contato em breve._

_Também te adoro muito,_

_Astoria._

Pansy que já estava andando de um lado para outro pelo cômodo, agora parara e encarava furiosamente as cartas controlando uma força interna que queria queimar aqueles pergaminhos.

Sua cabeça rodava e ela suava frio. Além disso, essa última carta lhe trouxe uma sensação imensa de enjôo.

Estava quase na hora do almoço e ela tinha que falar com Narcisa sobre isso, até porque pelo que leu ela também estava envolvida nesse... complô.

Ela juntou as cartas raivosamente e marchou pesadamente para fora do quarto, mas chegando perto da sala de visitas onde provavelmente Narcisa estaria, ouviu um conjunto de vozes animadas.

-Me desculpe pelo sumiço, mas meus pais e minha irmã não estão se dando muito bem. –uma voz feminina dizia.

-Oh querida! Está tudo bem? –Narcisa preocupou-se.

-Agora está, obrigada Sra. Malfoy.

-Pode me chamar de Narcisa.

Pansy se aproximou de ponta de pé até conseguir avistar o cômodo.

A Sra. Malfoy foi a primeira que ela conseguiu ver e conversava animadamente com a convidada.

Astoria Greengrass. Lá estava ela. Uma menina de cabelos castanho-escuro, um pouco magricela e bem sem-graça.

Poucos segundos depois Draco Malfoy apareceu na sala e se Pansy não estivesse ali, atrás da parede bisbilhotando, ela nunca acreditaria no que aconteceu.

Sabem a expressão "mudou da água para o vinho"? Quando Pansy chegou aqui, a primeira coisa que a menina notou em Malfoy foi sua aparência. Sua face mostrava uma expressão atormentada e triste e estava assim todas as vezes que eles se viam. Mas não agora. Quando Draco percebeu quem havia chegado, um sorriso que ela nunca, nesses sete anos de Hogwarts, havia visto. Seus olhos apresentavam um brilho intenso e ele praticamente correu até onde a morena estava sentada. Depois disso ele... a abraçou.

Era como se Pansy estivesse assistindo a um de seus sonhos, excetuando o fato que a personagem abraçada estava errada. O louro envolveu Astoria com seus braços, apertando-a levemente. Pansy podia sentir o calor daquele toque até de onde estava.

Quando Pansy pensou que não podia ter algo pior para se ver e maneira pior de se sentir, Draco encostou seus lábios no da menina onde permaneceram um breve período, mas o suficiente para um furacão nascer dentro de Pansy.

A bruxa simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos da cena, por mais que seu coração doesse. Ela não conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Não era pra ser assim. Ela deveria estar ali rindo, envergonhada porque Draco a beijou na frente de Narcisa.

Porém a única vergonha que conseguia sentir era pelo fato de ela ter sido feito de boba, por ter sido usada por sete anos e principalmente por ter deixado, por ter desejado.

Como das outras vezes, tal sentimento veio acompanhado da raiva e Pansy se encontrava sendo cercada por ela agora e a menina não percebia o quão perto estava de pegar a varinha em suas vestes e amaldiçoar todos daquela sala. Inclusive Narcisa, que acabou sendo uma grande vaca traidora.

-Espero que não tenha problema eu ter vindo sem avisar. –Astoria disse ainda envergonhada.

-Sem problema algum. –Draco disse colocando uma mecha do cabelo da menina atrás de sua orelha. –Chegou bem na hora do almoço.

-Falando nele, vou falar com os elfos e conferir se tudo está nos seus conformes. –Narcisa anunciou.

A mulher começou a andar na direção onde Pansy estava e levou um susto ao ver a menina ali.

-Pansy, filha? O que está fazendo aí?

A bruxa não sabia se agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo, se gritava ou começava a chorar. Ela então pegou as cartas que havia guardado novamente dentro de suas vestes e as esticou na direção de Narcisa que pegou a menina pelo punho levando-a mais um pouco pra longe.

-Você achou! O que dizem?

Pansy usou toda sua força de vontade para não azará-la e disse:

-Nada demais.

-Está tudo bem, filha?

-Pare de me chamar assim! –a menina disse com um tom de voz ainda baixo.

-Pansy! O que...? –entendimento se mostrou no rosto de Narcisa. –Oh, Astoria. Desculpe amor, não pude controlar. –A mulher disse tristemente.

Pansy bufou e lhe deu um sorriso debochado e com passos pesados andou de volta para a sala onde estavam Greengrass e Draco. Desta vez, porém ela não ficou observando.

-Ora, ora, Astoria Greengrass. Quanto tempo, não é mesmo? –Pansy disse andando decididamente em sua direção com a voz debochada.

Astoria, pega de surpresa, olhou para Draco de olhos um pouco arregalados e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nada saiu.

-Como está Dafne? –a morena disse parada diante de Astoria e Draco que continuavam sentados no sofá. Draco havia apoiado sua cabeça em suas mãos.

-Er... bem.

-Oh, que ótimo! Mande um beijo para ela, ok?

Astoria assentiu com a cabeça.

-Acho que Draco te avisou que eu estava aqui... –Pansy provocou.

-Ele... ele não...

-Oh! Não acredito! –Pansy colocou uma mão na boca fingindo surpresa. –Como assim você não falou nada, Draco querido?

-Não me chame assim. –O louro disse friamente.

-Não precisa ficar envergonhado, Draco. Essas coisas são normais entre casais. –A bruxa chegou mais perto de Draco e tentou abraçá-lo, porém foi repelida.

-Casal? O que isso quer dizer? –Astoria perguntou para os dois.

Narcisa observava a cena do canto da sala sem saber muito o que dizer e nem o que fazer.

-Não dê ouvidos à ela. –Draco disse e começou a puxar Astoria para longe de Pansy como se a menina estivesse com algo contagioso. Isso a enfureceu ainda mais.

-Significa exatamente o que você está pensando, queridinha. Eu e Draco. Fico surpresa por você não saber. Toda Hogwarts sabe.

-Cala a boca Parkinson! –o menino soltara o braço de Astoria e agora estava frente a frente com Pansy lhe dando um olhar ameaçador.

-Vejo que estamos nervosos! –A menina disse e depois se dirigindo a outra bruxa falou:

-Eu já estou aqui há umas três semanas! Como ele não te contou isso pelas cartas idiotas que vocês estão trocando?

Pansy se calou imediatamente percebendo o grande erro que cometera.

-Como... como você sabe? –Draco perguntou visivelmente nervoso.

-Do que? –a menina tentou se fazer de desentendida.

-Foi minha culpa. – Narcisa finalmente falou e os três pares de olhos se viraram para ela. –Eu pedi Pansy para ver com quem você estava trocando cartas.

_Vaca._ –Pansy pensou. Ela poderia muito bem ter saído dessa.

-Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? –Draco praticamente ignorou o que a mãe disse.

Pansy ficou calada por uns segundos, mas não por não saber o que falar. Malfoy havia deixado Astoria mais atrás e agora seus rostos estavam separados por apenas alguns centímetros. Isso foi suficiente para lavar grande parte da ira que sentia.

A menina podia sentir a respiração de Draco acelerada e seu hálito gelado em sua direção. Mais uma vez eles estavam tão perto! Apenas um pequeno movimento e seus lábios se encostariam. Quem sabe ele não estava passando por dias difíceis antes e por isso ele não queria que Pansy tocasse nele... Isso deveria ser o que aconteceu, porque o jeito como ele beijou Astoria há poucos minutos... Era daquele jeito que suas fantasias mostravam os beijos entre eles e os toques e carícias continham o mesmo calor que ela sentiu de longe.

Mas porque ele havia beijado Astoria? Porque ele a beijara daquele jeito?

-Eu perguntei se você mexeu nas minhas coisas!

A profunda irritação de Draco acordou Pansy de seus pensamentos. O menino a encarava furiosamente e aquela máscara que estava no menino desde o dia que ela chegou, a mesma mascara que Pansy vira cair quando Astoria chegara, estava de volta em seu lugar.

-Sim. –a menina falou desafiando Draco em busca de alguma reação que não fosse aquele nada que ela sempre recebia.

-Saia. Da. Minha. Casa. –Malfoy disse vagarosamente.

Pansy levou suas mãos até a blusa do menino, o puxou em sua direção e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Por ter pego o rapaz de surpresa, o mesmo não conseguiu impedir a tempo.

A menina pode sentir um resquício do tal calor que antes quase palpável, emanava pela sala lhe causando inveja. Ela tentou continuar o beijo, entretanto Draco se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e Pansy sentiu os lábios agora gélidos de Malfoy se afastarem, deixando um ponto invernoso em sua boca.

-Você perdeu a cabeça? Nunca mais encoste essa sua boca nojenta em mim! –Draco disse cruelmente à Pansy.

-Draco! –Narcisa exclamou em desgosto.

Astoria olhava para os dois com a mão na boca sem ousar falar qualquer coisa.

Quando Pansy falou novamente era notável a dor que as palavras do louro a trouxeram.

-Por que você mudou desse jeito Draco? –Ela respirou fundo. -Até com sangues-ruins você troca cartas agora!

O menino, se é que era possível, deixou sua irritação transparecer ainda mais.

-Não a chame desse jeito. –Draco falou furiosamente e Pansy chocou-se.

-Você ouviu o que acabou de dizer?

O rapaz de uma risada sem humor.

-Eles salvaram minha vida, droga!

-Então é disso que se trata? –a menina bufou. –Aquele trio de patetas salvou você e agora a paz e amor reinam? Isso é a maior estupidez que eu já ouvi! E o que eu tenho a ver com isso afinal?

-Você teve a coragem de tentar entregar Potter! –Draco disparou e Pansy riu.

-Se aqueles três idiotas não tivessem te ajudado você compartilharia da mesma opinião!

-Eu NÃO sou o mesmo Malfoy de antes! Porque é tão difícil de entrar nessa sua cabeça de verme?

-Me explica porque você está tentando tão desesperadamente me machucar Draco! Eu só estou pedindo o que você deveria ter me dado há muito tempo!

Draco a encarava incredulamente.

-Amor, Draco! Você por acaso sabe o que é isso?

O menino riu um pouco.

-Você só pode ter sido enfeitiçada ou algo assim. Quer companhia ao St. Mungus?

Ao contrário de gritar com ele, novamente aconteceu. Pansy se aproximou do menino e suas mãos iam novamente na busca da pele de Draco, na busca de correspondência e o menino a segurou fortemente pelos punhos.

-Não tente mais encostar em mim. –ele foi dizendo calmamente. –Eu quero que você vá embora. Agora. Eu não te amo e nunca te amei e você sabe disso. A única coisa que eu sinto é... desprezo.

Tentando ignorar a forma crucificante de seu coração batendo Pansy falou:

-É essa tatuagem!

-O que? – o menino perguntou sem entender.

-Essa tatuagem maldita em seu braço. A marca de Voldemort está fazendo isso com a gente!

Draco mais uma vez riu e quando Pansy tentou falar o menino a cortou.

-Você me lembra aquele Draco irresponsável e imaturo que eu era, aquele que cometeu tantos erros, um atrás do outro e Pansy... eu o odeio... e eu te odeio por isso.

Apesar de todos os sentimentos negativos que tentavam controlá-la naquele momento, Pansy o olhou nos olhos. Ela tinha que convencê-lo que aquilo estava errado.

-Me abraça Draco! Por favor! Mas não do jeito que você tentava me dizer que era a forma certa... do jeito que você fez com ela. –ela disse sem desviar do rosto do rapaz que matinha o cenho franzido e uma expressão de nojo na cara. –Eu preciso te sentir verdadeiramente! Eu preciso de você! –a menina repetiu o que havia dito em uma situação anterior.

-Eu não posso fazer isso. –Draco deu um sorriso que misturava deboche e irritação e respondendo a pergunta que saltava dos olhos de Pansy falou:

-Porque você nunca foi e nunca será capaz de despertar em mim o que ela desperta, Pansy.

Aquela basicamente foi a gota d'água. Apesar do fato de que aquelas palavras não eram as mais duras e cruéis que ele lançara para Pansy desde que a menina chegou, eles tiveram o poder de fazer a bruxa acordar de certa forma.

Sendo ou não aquela tatuagem responsável por tudo o que estava acontecendo, toda a mudança que ele sofrera, não parecia haver mais solução.

Pansy finalmente havia cansado de lutar por algo, que ficou mais claro que água, que não aconteceria. Ela finalmente havia cansado de oferecer tudo o que ela tinha em troco de dor. Ela tentou e perdeu todo tempo que tentou algo e fato era que Draco Malfoy pouco ligava se ela estava bem ou não, se ela sofria, se ela queria tê-lo e senti-lo. Draco Malfoy nunca se sentiu da mesma forma.

O silêncio permaneceu, cruel, durante alguns minutos até que Pansy se retirou da sala com um chamado piedoso de Narcisa pelo seu nome.

Ela se dirigiu até o quarto de hóspede cega por lágrimas que tentavam escapulir, pegou sua varinha e com um movimento sem muita vontade, suas coisas começaram a se arrumar em sua mala. Quando a mesma estava pronta, Pansy a encarou. E uma pequena ponta de hesitação apareceu quando a menina se deu conta de que muito provavelmente esta fora a última vez que ela olharia para aquelas paredes. E mesmo vencendo essa indecisão, a bruxa não podia deixar de se perguntar o porquê. Por que Draco não conseguia enxergar em Pansy o que via em Astoria? Por que essa menina existia afinal das contas?

Seu questionário raivoso se calou quando Narcisa entrou pelo quarto.

-Pansy, me desculpe. Eu... eu realmente não pude controlar o fato de que Draco está gostando dela.

-E ainda sim você me trouxe aqui. –a menina disse ainda encarando sua mala. –Foi o que? Um plano de vocês dois para me fazer sofrer? Tenho que parabenizá-los então pois o trabalho definitivamente foi bem feito.

-Pansy eu não...

-Sabe de uma coisa? –a bruxa finalmente olhou para Narcisa e mesmo com uma vontade enorme de azará-la, conseguiu se controlar e apenas dizer:

-Não importa mais.

-Mas filha...

-Narcisa, siga o conselho de seu filho e não me chame mais assim. –Pansy tinha um tom rude.

-Mas eles ainda podem terminar! Você não pode desistir agora!

-Você acha mesmo que eu vou parar de gostar de Draco de uma hora pra outra? –a garota riu sem humor. –Mas o fato é que eu já devia ter desistido a muito tempo atrás.

Pansy pegou sua mala sem querer falar mais nada e Narcisa o mesmo fez. Ela saiu do quarto, ao contrário do que esperava, sentindo-se um pouco leve por ter dito aquilo em voz alta.

Ela deixou a Mansão dos Malfoy, entretanto parou no caminho para o grande portão de ferro. Dali, ela tinha uma visão da sala de visitas. E lá estavam os dois. Draco e Astoria estavam sentados no sofá conversando, mas mais que isso, o louro mantinha uma mão no ombro da menina, lhe fazendo carícias enquanto riam de alguma coisa. Provavelmente dela.

Ela voltou a seguir seu caminho, mas sem antes dar uma última olhada na cena na qual deveria estar e não Astoria. No que deveria ser a sua fantasia se tornando real.


End file.
